Envy
by HetaRussia
Summary: Russia plays Animal Crossing City Folk, and realizes just how jealous he was of his virtual self. And how alone he actually is.


**Heyo! HetaRussia here, this came to mind when I was playing Animal Crossing City Folk. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a quiet Friday afternoon and Russia was home alone, and it wasn't by choice, either. The other nations all went out leaving Russia alone, but that didn't bother him that much, at least he got to play his favorite video game without an audience or being laughed at. He pulled his sunflower print Snuggie closer around himself as his sock clad feet shuffled over to the large black entertainment center which held a fairly large T.V. in the center with books various pictures, plants, and figurines in the left side but to the right was a slick black Wii, with various games ranging from RPG fantasy to life games. Though unlike popular belief Russia loved video games! But not any of those first person shooters, no, those reminded him too much of his past. The games he enjoys are those were he is able to take on the role of some one else, someone worth being, someone that everyone likes. He looked at his collection smiling as he ran his finger past "Mario Galaxy (1 and 2 of course)" "Legend of Zelda Twilight princess (and Skyward Sword)" "Wii Music (for when Austria visits...if he ever visited)" "Harvest Moon (Tree of Tranquility and Animal Parade)" "Marumasa" and, Ah! There it is. He pulled out a case with a boy and a girl on it. With the children were animals and clear skies. In bold letters read "Animal Crossing: City Folk" he smiled as he gently took the CD out and ejected "Okami" from the Wii and placed it in the proper case.

With the CD in the system and Wii remote and Nunchuk in hand Russia was ready to play. He smiled to himself glad he had something to do, he aimed at the sensory bar and clicked the "channel" which held his game.

Once the was loaded, and he clicked the 'A' button it went to a black screen with a blue and white cat wearing a sweater "Hey there. Its December 21 2012 and the time is 12:00 pm, ready to get started?" the cat asked. Russia smiled at the tom cat "Da, comrade Rover." he said chuckling alittle as he clicked the "Yeah" in the listing of options. "Wait, who are you again?" asked Rover as he placed his paw to his mouth in confusion. "Ufu~ Comrade Canada would hate this part, da." he said with a hearty chuckle. He went down the list of names: Estonia, Liet, Latvia, and Russia. He selected his name and Rover seemed shocked "What!? Russia, where have you been? I heard a rumor about there being a search party. Anyway let me load the game." As the games loaded Russia reached over towards the coffee table and took hold of his Cola and sipped some "I wonder...would anyone form a search party if I got lost?" he whispered. "Hey, sorry for the wait, now go have fun on Earth!" said Rover and the screen went black.

Then it went to a large house with a black roof, the house looked about 2 stories tall with a white fence and little red mailbox which was flashing and making doorbell like sounds. Snow covered the the ground, and soft sad music played in the backgroad. The door opened on the game and exited a boy, with white hair, his hair was quiet a mess, it reminded Russia of Prussia's hair. He had sleepy looking eyes and he was wearing Russia's Soviet Uniform. This was Russia's avatar, Little Russia, to Russia.

Little Russia yawned and then stood there awaiting Russia's controls. Russia smile and moved the Nunchuk left to get the character to move left and head to the mailbox "Maybe, I got a letter from one of the Baltics." he said excitedly as he opened the mailbox he realized his mailbag was full of unread letters from the last time he played so the new letters had to wait. "Looks like I have to go visit the Post Office." he said taking a bite out of a Cheeto. He pasted several houses which had their lights off, he saw several of the villagers and some turned their heads in his direction.

Finally he came upon the Post Office and entered it, he walked toward and stopped, there were two windows one with a green carpet and the other with a red capert (though Ivan would tell you its pink*) the green carpet had a house on it while the other a letter. Russia moved the control stick to the right and then up to get Little Russia to walk to the letter window. There's a white Pelican that works there ran over to the window and Russia clicked 'A' after a little tune played that mimicked "Marukaite Chikyuu" she said "Hello there what are you here to do?" the pelicans name was Pelly. There was another Pelican that worked the night shift, she was purple and had a nasty attitude, her name was Phyllis. Russia didn't really like her she reminded him of an angry old women.

He selected the "save mail", and read the letters, he found out that most his mail consisted of all the items he ordered from Tom Nook, the Raccoon that owns the superstore.

He opens all his letters and took the gifts off of them. He opened each of them each consisting of sunflowers, his eyes lit up happily as he controlled his mini self into his large house. He had his character run into the main room, it had a large white couch, on the right, to the left was a fireplace with three gyroids varying in size and in the center was a coffee table, he had Little Russia go to the table and he selected his pockets and selected the leaf(s) that was Sunflowers. After placing about the room he headed back outside.

To his surprise Dotty a black and white rabbit was outside his door she turned to him and she had the idea icon flash over her head, and she ran up to him. When she reached him she moved in place like she was dancing. Russia chuckled and controlled Little Russia to face the rabbit and he clicked 'A'.

"Oh Russia I was wondering, what do you appriacate more in a gift, wee one? The thought? The Price? Or the item?" she asked him and with that a selection bubble popped up with those choices.

Russia knew the answer right away, to him it wasn't about more gifts or what it was, to him it was the thought. He selected the first option, and then Dotty reacted "The thought?" she said then she began thinking, above her head gears began to turn, then the lightbulb appeared and her eyes flashed red "Okay I know now what to get...what was that? Why did I ask? No reason...wee one." and with that the conversation ended. Russia blushed, he had a feeling what the virtual rabbit was doing. And it made his removable heart clench "She is getting me a birthday gift..." he swallowed a lump down realizing that in real life no one bothered to get him anything, not even his sisters! Everyone was far to busy playing with their Christmas gifts to remember. Or they just simply didn't care! He tells them every year his birthday is the 3Oth of December but no ones gives him a card or calls him.

He unwillingly felt tears of jealousy weld in his eyes, as he stared at the purple eyed avatar, like him it was smiling but unlike him it had friends, no one ran from Little Russia, no one called Little Russia names! So why him? Why was he stuck making virtual friends instead of real ones? Why couldn't anyone be nice to him?

Ivan sniffled and placed the controller down and began to cry. He now realized why he stopped playing this game, it made him realize how alone he was, how hated he was, how everyone wished he was dead. He couldn't help but sob, he was trying! Oh how he was trying to change, he would greet others friendlier and smile a bit less and hold open doors but no one noticed and they still called him names! Russia sobbed loudly, tears streaming down his face, his nose was running as he gripped the Snuggie tighter.

* * *

He finally calmed down enough to be left sniffling and whimpering. "I think I should play another game." he said wiping his eyes and nose on his scarf.

He didn't bother to save his game. He turned it off knowing Mr. Ressetti will chew him out the next time he plays. He flips to his Wii Ware 'channel and selects his Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. When the game loads he is inside Sharpedo's Bluff, with an Absol and Espeon. The Espeon turns to the white Pokèmon, and a text box appears next to the picture of the physic pink Pokémon, who is the name Yao. Yao blinks and says "Ivan quick! We need to go to the beach to see if Groveyl is there!" The white Pokémon nods and they flee their home.

Ivan chuckles and goes to the beach.

* * *

**His game-play is actually based off of mine (minus the whole crying and being lonely). My city is called Earth, and I made Russia on there, my sister made America, my other sister made, Prussia, and my little brother made N. Italy...though his Ita is stuck in siesta mode.**

**Here's the link to make the Marukaite Chikyuu interaction song -**

** www. animalcrossingcommunity user_town. asp? UserTownID = 348243**


End file.
